<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Secretary by Aniloonys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305689">His Secretary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniloonys/pseuds/Aniloonys'>Aniloonys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fortnite (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Claiming, F/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniloonys/pseuds/Aniloonys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You work for the Agency under a man named Midas. This job payed well but what happens when a trip to visit his office after he summons you there turns for the.. naughty?</p><p>//Sorry for any typos in advance! This is for the Midas fangirls, lmao. Might make more, who knows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Midas (Fortnite)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Secretary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had been working at the Agency awhile. It had been something you been doing to pass the time and get through things in your life. Your boss payed well and there were dangers to it but you knew you were mostly safe from harm.</p><p>Your boss was none other then Midas, the man with the golden touch. You practically served him, you were sent on errands and came back to messes. Midas always reassured you things were fine even despite the blood on the floor or even what appeared to be pieces of people.</p><p>Your jobs were mostly simple. You would get him coffee, cigarettes, alcohol, and of course, his paper work that he needed to have done. If you weren't doing stuff for him you were wandering around or even the henchmen. Who mostly were nice guys that just needed the money or had similar ideals to your boss. Though no one truly know Midas intentions on the island. But again.. money is money.</p><p>Though lately you had noticed Midas calling for you often then apparently forgetting what he called you in for. Not to mention if he wanted you for actually something you could swear the man had his eyes on you. Or, well, his one good one as the other was blind from what looked like an old battle given the scar on his face. </p><p>Your outfit was skin tight as well. A button up shirt and a skirt, along with mini heels. You didn't have to wear much but you even put your hair up sometimes.</p><p>Today though Midas called you into his office and he wanted something in specific. He wouldn't say what it was but he said it was urgent. Your heels clacked against the floor til you reached his room and walked in. Midas was dressed in his usual attire, writing away at the papers on his desk. Though his eye flicked up and a small smile spread on his lips for a moment before falling.</p><p>He soon sat back and said, "There you are, (y/n)... I begun to wonder if you would ever show up."</p><p>You soon quickly said, "Sorry, the henchmen had been asking me some questions! You know how curious they can be."</p><p>He hummed and soon motioned you over before he slowly got up. You tilt your head a bit as he did before he eyed you up and down, his eyes soon landing on your face. The blush on your face growing worse with each second.</p><p>He soon moved behind you, he was taller then you and gave off a threatening aura. You soon felt something close to your ear, soon a soft chuckled came with the words, "This job is getting to me.. I begun to crave something.. Something quite sinful.. Or in this case.. Someone.."</p><p>You felt hands on your hips before they pushed you back against him, he hummed and all you felt was something hard against your butt. You squeaked and blushed dark red as he leaned near your ear again, "Feel that..? That is something I been dealing with for days now.. I ignored it time and time again but I need to give in to my desires.."</p><p>You tried to get away before you felt him grind against you. You shakily said back, "M-Midas.. You know this isn't appropriate.. What if someone catches us.?"</p><p>He chuckled and said, "I am the boss here and if I wanna fuck the person I hired.. Then they don't need to be working for me.. if they have a problem with it.."</p><p>He then undid the buttons one by one on your shirt. His hands cold once they reached your skin, you gasped at the feeling before you felt your nipples harden under the sensation.</p><p>You felt so strange. You wanted to move away, run even. You couldn't let your boss just have his way with you and yet you found yourself melting and practically craving his attention. Hell, his affection. He was a handsome man and it would be rare for someone, hell, anyone to get in bed with him.</p><p>You were soon snapped from your thoughts as your bra was lifted up, your breasts soon taken into his hands and kneaded. He hummed and side eyed you, his head resting on your shoulder before he moved to tug your nipples a bit. It wasn't enough to hurt, it got squeaks out of you and he quickly rubbed circles into them again.</p><p>He soon leaned to your ear again, "You can only call me by my name when I say you can.. For now you refer to me as 'Master' or 'Daddy'. Got it?"</p><p>You nodded quickly before you felt your legs be pulled apart, his right hand soon gliding down your body til it found the band on your skirt. Him forcefully getting under it before you felt his fingers rub along your panties, you blushing in embarrassment as you were wet for him. He gained a smirk before he chuckled, "Damn, kitten, you are that wet for me?"</p><p>Your face went dark red at that pet name, hell, the way he spoke. He was confident and his voice dropped in dominance. You were snapped from your thoughts again as you felt his fingers dip into your panties, soon gasping as his fingers slickened up in your juices.</p><p>He gave a dominant growl as he said, "Spread them.. Now.." You complied immediately and spread your legs before you felt him rubbing against your pussy before resting on your clit. You whimpering as he begun to rub circles into it, you gasping before you leaned your head back. He was using you like his personal doll and you had to admit you loved it. He knew exactly what buttons to press, soon though his fingers ran over your entrance then back to your clit as he kept rubbing.</p><p>You were trying to hold back your moans but pleasure was clear on your face. His free hand still messing with your nipple. He soon grinded against you a bit before he huffed and dipped two fingers into you suddenly. You gasped as he did before bending over slightly by instinct, a moan escaping you now as he thrusted them.</p><p>He then smirked, "Good girl, kitten.. Such a naughty girl you are..." Slowly he slid his fingers in and out of you, thrusting them as you shuddered and panted. "Aww.. Feel good, baby girl...?"</p><p>You quickly nodded before you begun to grind against his fingers, "Ahh..M-Master, please.. I need more then your fingers.."</p><p>He smirked and said, "I think I played with you enough then..." He then removed his hands from your body before you heard a belt be undone. You heard him shifting in his clothes, hell, hearing them fall before he shifted more. You wanted to look, desperately you did but you soon heard a sigh behind you. He moved his fingers through your soaked cunt before he moved it over his member, which throbbed between his legs. You then heard him ask, "How big do you think my cock is..?"</p><p>You blushed dark red before you said, "I-I... I don't know how big.."</p><p>He leaned near your ear before he slipped your panties to the side right before he slipped between your folds, grinding against your wetness as he growled, "How big... do you think I am..? And if I have to ask again.. I will make you please me and leave you out to dry.."</p><p>He was serious, you knew he was. You looked down between your legs as you saw his member slipping in and out of your lips. He was definitely big, bigger then anything you taken before and definitely very thick.</p><p>Soon you said, "Huge.. Midas, your so big..."</p><p>He smirked and said, "I know.. Now be a good little kitty and stay still.."</p><p>You grew curious as to why he said that before you gripped the desk tight and gasped, you spread out your legs more as you felt Midas slipping into you. He grunted as inch by inch slipped inside you, you couldn't help the pleased cry that escaped you. It hurt a good bit but he was rubbing every sweet spot on his way inside you. You could feel him throbbing and twitching. Heavens above, he almost made you cum from just slipping in you.</p><p>Soon he hit the base of his member, you feeling a slight bulge on your stomach. He then adjusted as he panted, his head dipped as he eyed you. He leaned near your ear, "You are so tight, kitten... My cock barely fits inside you... But I need to make you purr.. and get you broken in.."</p><p>You looked back before you felt his member slipping out, you gripped the desk you were bent over before you felt him thrust back inside you. You gasped and cried out before you felt his hips keep meeting yours, moans leaving his lips and yours as he helped himself to your body.</p><p>He leaned his head back as he did, "Oh fuck.. God, you're so fucking tight.." He then adjusted before he leaned forward and begun to pick up the pace. You gasped before there was nothing but slaps and plaps. Your pussy was soaked clear through as you felt him take you, soon your pussy was dripping wet as you wanted nothing more then him to take you like this. He smirked before he leaned near your ear, "Daddy making you wet..? You are dripping your juices on my floor..."</p><p>You shook and felt your muscles contract around his cock, you couldn't handle his dirty talk. You soon gasped as he got rougher with you, the slaps getting louder as he huffed. "Seems I gotta talk dirty to you to make you squeeze me.."</p><p>He then leaned near your ear again, "But I want it.. Come on, please daddy.. He is gonna ravage you like his personal doll and fill you up with his seed.. I also hope you are on something because... I don't pull out.. and you will be sitting on my lap when this is over.. My cum is staying inside and so is my cock.."</p><p>You gasped and tightened on him more, soon he was ravaging you. He grunted and moaned before he eyed you, "That's it.. God, fuck.. Heh, your pussy is mine.. You are mine.." He then slapped your ass hard, earning a yelp from you. You whimpered as he soothed it out, looking back to him before he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours, moving to make out with you as you were dazed and wanting nothing but release.</p><p>He moved his hand to your face, gripping it as he made out with you. Only stopping for air when you both moaned loudly. He soon slowed and pushed into you, his member all the way in and bulging you. Your eyes rolled back as he did this, he thrusted slow and made sure you felt it all. He wanted you to feel every inch of him, every detail.</p><p>He then grabbed your hair and pushed your face down into the desk before he adjusted. He smirked before his head leaned back, his hips soon meeting yours with a sexual need you didn't think a man like Midas could ever have.</p><p>The pleasure was clear on his face, least what you could see. Your eyes were rolled back as you held on for dear life as he took you. His voice soon rising up, "You are.. squeezing me.. Fuck.. Cum, slut, cum for daddy.." He gave a devilishly dark smirk before he went as hard and rough on you as he could manage.</p><p>You gasped as you felt him do so, his own member was swelling with his cum and you couldn't help but want it inside you. You couldn't take it as you screamed out without thinking, "Cum! Cum inside me, daddy!!~"</p><p>It only took a few more thrusts before you felt him bury fully inside you before he gave a loud grunt. He moaned your name loudly before he was pumping you full of his cum. You, on the other hand, screamed in bliss as you felt your cum. You squirted for him as he hit every button he could push but like he said he didn't pull out. So nothing but warmth was inside you and your womb. </p><p>After a moment you managed to collect yourself and look back to Midas, who was panting heavy. His chest rising and falling as he eyed you, soon he chuckled and moved to lean near your ear. His voice soon saying, "You took every damn drop.. I haven't felt this good in a long time.. Makes me not want to stop..." </p><p>Your eyes widened at those words before you felt him lean down to your neck. You went to speak before you felt him nip your neck, his teeth grazing you before he left love bites along it. You were shaking beneath him and giving little whimpers and cries as he did before he stopped and grabbed your hair and lifted you up. He was rough as he demanded nothing but pure loyalty. He wanted you to listen to him, he wanted power over you and you couldn't fight him. Hell, he claimed you just now and he mad nothing of it. You were confused as he was your boss and yet you craved more, you wanted him to take you again. You were practically aching as he got rough with you and claimed you like that.</p><p>He then moved to pull slowly out of you, he bit his bottom lip before his member left your walls. You whimpered unknowingly to the feeling, you felt empty without him in you. He then moved to pull you away from his desk, moving to put you onto your knees. His member in your face, it twitched slightly as you eyed it.</p><p>He then looked down to you, "Be a good girl and suck me off.. Daddy needs a moment longer to rest.."</p><p>You blushed dark before he slapped your cheek with his cock, "Come on.." He grew impatient so quick. But you moved to lick from base to tip before your lips gently kissed the tip. He gave a pleased sigh before he pressed to your face, you squeaked and glanced up to him. He was so proud in the way he stood above you, soon you spread your legs as you felt his mess dripping out of you. This encouraging you to make him happy so he stuffs you more.</p><p>You moved to kiss from base to tip before lapping at his member, repeating the pattern before you took his balls into your hands. You kissed then before kneading them very carefully and massaging them. Midas face was flushed dark, which worked well against the pale tone of his skin. He looked so pleased before you smirked and took one into your mouth and sucked on it, he gasped and shuddered.</p><p>His voice shaky as he said, "Fuck.. You are really focusing on that spot.." He was big in his 'family jewels' as well, it was not something you could deny. You looked up to him with wanting eyes before you removed him from your mouth and kissed up his shaft again.</p><p>You then opened wide and took a good quarter of his member in your mouth, suckling on him before you bobbed your head up and down his length. Midas leaned against his desk as he put a hand on your head, his fingers moving through your hair before he leaned his head back.</p><p>You looked to him before you bobbed your head more for him, this causing you to take much more of him. You weren't taking all of him but you had taken just over half. His head leaned back as he moaned your name, he was moaning and biting his lip as you pleased him.</p><p>Soon he stiffened as he spurted strings of precum into your mouth, his teeth clenched as he did before relaxing. His brows upturning as he watched you, you swallowed down his cum as he did. You licked your lips and smiled up at him, he was sweet surprisingly. You wanted more.</p><p>You soon adjusted before you started to take his cock again, bobbing your head up and down him quicker. Your warm tongue running over the underside of his cock, he leaned his head back as he felt you do so.</p><p>Midas soon looked towards the door as one of the henchmen suddenly walked in. He looked pissed to be interrupted, your eyes widened before Midas forced you to keep going.</p><p>The henchman stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes widened before Midas said, "Knock before you enter my office... I am busy.. Now get the hell out and make sure the others don't come in here.." </p><p>The henchman nodded and apologized before scurrying out and slamming the door. Midas then looked down to you before he hummed, he then started to thrust with his movements. He... He ignored what happened? You both were caught and he ignored it.</p><p>Your face was bright red and you felt nothing but embarrassed. Surely they were going to bully you everyday about this, about you fucking the boss.</p><p>Soon your train of thought was interested as you felt Midas ravage your face, your nose meeting his body as he huffed. He was even shoving down your throat, his balls smacking against your chin.</p><p>He soon pulled out as his member visibly throbbed and looked like it was about to cum. Your eyes widened before he pushed you back, he then grabbed your legs and pushed them back against you. He then kept you there before he pressed and plunged deep into you, he smirked and started to ravage you wildly. Your eyes widened before your head leaned back, his member burying deep inside you again before he shoved deep into you and released. His second load joining the first inside you, "Never said.. I was cumming in your mouth.. No, only your pussy gets my cum... I want you to walk around in something special and now that the henchmen know.. I got all the more reason to flaunt you as mine.."</p><p>Your eyes widened before you said, "M-Midas.. You can't act like this is... normal.. We are working together..."</p><p>He says, "I know.. about the matter of the fact is.. I pay for you to work for me.. and you still are.. Except I am rewarding you with my cum as I pound you.. I payed for this pussy at this point..." He then wrapped around you as he leaned near your ear, "I pay you more then my men.. From now on.. you will do as I say.. I earned this body for myself. I will have my way with you.. and all you have to do to make it stop.. is walk out the door and never return.." He eyed you before he nipped your earlobe, "But you won't.. I showed you what I can do.. and I would spoil you..."</p><p>You whimpered before he started to ravage you again, his hips bouncing off yours as his member was in and out of you. He smirked, "Love this position... Mating Press..."</p><p>Your eyes widened at the name before he was as quick and rough as he could, he spread you wider as he did. You tried to grip onto anything but found nothing, you soon felt him let go of your legs a moment before he pressed fully into you. Your eyes rolled back as he smirked, "Legs still wide open.. You want more cum.. You are enjoying this.. Also.. you are getting it for saying my name earlier... I didn't say you could..."</p><p>Your eyes widened before your legs were grabbed again, his hips railing into yours before you desperately clawed the floor. He was causing you to shake and cry out, you tries to get him to stop but you couldn't even get a word out. He was hitting so deep into you and into the right spot, tears stung the corner if your eyes as the pleasure was too intense.</p><p>He smirked, "That's it... Take it.. Gonna make you so pleased you are gonna break for me.."</p><p>You shook your head but he continued, he did this for a minute before you felt a sudden knot in your stomach before it released. You were screaming, "Daddy!!!" Over and over as he made you cum and forced you through the orgasm. He didn't stop nor slow though, his hips bouncing off yours as he took you.</p><p>He was in his own world as he eyed your body, you moved perfectly beneath him. He watched how your breasts moved with his thrusts and the way your face morphed and changed with the pleasure he gave you.</p><p>He did this time and time again as you came first him, you were shaking and out of it. You lot track of how many times you came and yet he hadn't came again but it was about to change. His face was nothing but flushed dark red before he said, "Alright.. Get ready for it.. Daddy has.. a big load for you.."</p><p>Your eyes tried to focus on him, you were out of it and he did this. You were broken and shaking, soon you whimpered. He soon ravaged you again before whimpered, "Daddy.. Cum inside me again..! I want your cum, please...!!"</p><p>He leaned near your ear as he said, "That's it.. Good girl, kitten.. You are daddy's.. No one else can have you but me.." He then growled low and possessive, "You are my girl.. Mine to break.. Fuck, daddy needs to cum.. Beg for it.. Beg for daddy's seed.."</p><p>You then whimpered before you felt his cock warm up and swell, "Daddy!! Give it to me...!! I want you to fill me with your cum..! Cum into my womb!!!~"</p><p>He then pulled out before he slipped entirely back in as he arched his back. He cried out as you screamed, he pumped you full of cum. You felt your eyes roll back as wave after wave flooded inside you. He must of been very pent up if he came so much, soon he thrusted to milk his cock before he slipped out his half softened member. He looked to your cream pied pussy, him making sure no more escaped before he slipped back inside. He moved to wrap your legs around his waist before he picked you up and sat back in his chair. He hummed and leaned near your ear, "I want my cock to stay warm.. And you won't be leaving til your shift is over.." You blushed dark and looked back before you felt him harden fully inside you again before you felt his cock become different inside you. He had turned it to gold before he said, "To think you got four more hours today.. But I think you may be getting overtime, kitten.."</p><p>You gulped at the thought, you thought it was over but you were far from done. You weren't ready for it, this you knew. The worst part was... you weren't protected at all. Midas knew this because you told him before, why he asked you never knew. But now you were finding out why and you couldn't helped but be turned on. He really was a dirty man but he was your dirty man and you were all his to do with as he pleases.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>